User talk:.Echo/Archive 2
This is Leafpool123. I want to join Bloodclan as just a normal cat, not a rogue. Can I and what name could I use?By the way, I don't remember changing the welcome board..... I also want to know how to get a signature. I don't have one and I REALLY want one. I want to make the signature "randomness:)" I hope it's okay that I am now rolplaying skykit, as it was a blank space. Darkkit is still empty.(darkit or darkkit?) Sorry. It was a blank space, so I thought it was still not being RPed. IRC? Sure. Channel? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. IRC? :D Midnightpelt ♥ 00:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC)! Go on #teambluetacos on the IRC. It's me, Blue's, and Hawkey's spam/annoying channel. Sunfall 02:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey, wanna get on IRC? Channel: #barn [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 21:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting Lol, you did really good Echo :) Your final pieces are - Four plump pieces One moderately sized pice Two skinny pieces Lionheart's mentor in BP was Swiftbreeze Leopardstar told Bluestar that Greenflower would take care of Silvertream's kits The elders are - Voletooth, Dapplenose, Pouncetail, and Dawnflower Please add your catch to the pile! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC with Luke & Fluffy? #LukeandFluffy. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 01:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC)! So is Luke. =) #LukeandFluffy? Midnightpelt ♥! Sure. =) I'm going to ask Sandy if she wants to roleplay, well, Sandy. xD Midnightpelt ♥ 01:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC)! IRC #Burrow? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Yay! (: I never noticed because I didn't stalk "My Home." >.> And congrats! Happy early b-day! -big hug- #wikia-teambluetacos ^^ Troutleap 23:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Nellie? Hey, Echo. I'm a bit ''confused. On Nellie's article, it says she lives at the barn, when last time I remember, she lived in the forest with Forest. You'll have to forgive me for being completely lost :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 00:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #LukeandFluffy and #Burrow. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC)! IrC? IRC Echo? [[User:FirePelt|火の星']] 21:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) re:IrC? You choose. :) Maybe #barn ? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 21:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Irc? #catsoftheclans-journey, #Batwing'sCamp, and #CaveofRushingWater. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC)! Re: I fixed a couple of things. (: 'Troutleap' 01:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure, (: IRC? Title says it all, #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans :3 Happy Early B-day Happy early birthday to you! Happy early birthday to you! Happy early birthday Echo! Happy early birthday to you! -grabs presents and cake- Here's your b-day present from your bff, Icy! 'Troutleap' 17:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, Echo. You deserve that present for all your hard work and ethusaim to the wiki. (Oh gosh, typo) And now, you have a day of rest from it. (: 'Troutleap' 17:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Luke has returned. =) IRC, #Burrow? Midnightpelt ♥ 16:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC)! go to #wikia-warriorcats-pca and ask Eu 'can we host a rping wiki on Wikia?' [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ]] 21:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm on. IRC with Luke & Fluffy? #Burrow. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC)! Re: -Does happy dance-On IRC? Just tell me the channel and I'll join. [[User:Maplefern|'''Maplefern]][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but is Cystral on right now? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC Echo? Channel: #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 21:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Reiko Reiko is a Japanese name. It could be a boy name to you, but it is a girl name too. My teacher's first name is Reiko and she is a girl. That's kinda where I got the name. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 22:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Absolutely! I'd love for Brownfoot to be Poppysky's mate! ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 22:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Can you confirm that Brownfoot and Poppysky are mates by sending me a message or confirm that Brownfoot is Poppysky's mate by putting it on her article? ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 15:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) re: I know, isn't it funny? Anyway, where's Blue? Can we do Cloverpaw's Warrior ceremony pn IRC? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #randomness [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 00:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) IrC? Channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Slop When am I allowed to start roleplaying Slop and create his page (I'm forgetfull sometimes)? Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean by "blank copyrighted"? And is there a gathering tonight? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Echo! Those pictures are so cool. I'm really tempted to go to the link you put on my talk page, but unfortunately we think youtube is the reason our computer got infected, so I'm not allowed to go there for a while :P [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Kits I was wondering if Poppysky and Brownfoot could be Stormpaw and Gorsepaw's parents.--'Nightshine'Ü 04:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Great thanks. :) All of my other cats are parentless--'Nightshine'Ü 02:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm on #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 15:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) WindClan Can I make a WindClan cat? Here it is: Name: Smallkit Gender: Tom Pelt: Gray with darker legs Eyes: Dark blue Is there any queen that can have him as a kit or something like that?--'Nightshine'Ü 01:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Troutstream winced. "I wasn't exactly ready to choose a mate yet... I'm only a young warrior. I want to serve me Clan for awhile." His amber eyes clouded. "I'm sorry," he mewed hoarsly. Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 18:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, Blood did not kill Icepaw. And yes, Blood's mate was Moon, your RP. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 20:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) HAPPYYYYYY B-DAY AND SAINT PATRICK'S DAY!!!! IRC? the main channel. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 23:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Echopaw! Just wanted to stop by and wish you a happy happy birthday. =) And Happy St. Patrick's Day as well! Today was my mom's birthday as well, so we went out to dinner. (Mexican. I got an ice cream taco. :o) Happy Birthday Echo!! Midnightpelt ♥ 00:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC)! Re: FrostxFlame I shall think about it, I don't want Flameshine to have a mate just yet. But she and Frostwing can get closer and closer, until they can become mates. (I like to build up a dramatic relashionship before becoming official mates :D) And I'll be on the IRC in a sec [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll be on in a sec :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Flowertail Can Flowertail join Windclan? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Plan Drama! :D And yes, I'll be on the Irc in a sec [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you get on #wikia-thunderclan'snursery? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) you are? I don't see you. What channel? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oceanleap Ravenheart might be interested in Oceanleap. Go to Windclan camp and we can chat about them. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I would love too, but I've gotta eat right now, Sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ahh. My stomach is full, I've got my rootbeer, a laptop, and Mulan is on Disney Channel. I'm happy :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I had mac and cheese last night! Tonight, we had tator tots, apple slices, and a grilled cheese sandwhich with turkey. Yum! Okay, which channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok Let's get back on. I actually left because I had to take the trash out. Re: Ravenheart Yes, Swiftwind is his mate, but I have a plan, and it need your cooperation. A loner will come to Windclan, it will be reavealed he is Ravenhearts brother, who got carried away by a fox when he was a kit. (He looks just Ravenheart, but with flipped pelt colors, Grey with black stripe and stuff) And he will ask to join Windclan, gaining a warrior name. He will then fall in love with Mistdapple. Does that sound like a good plan? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 23:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. I hate getting on the IRC..... [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Echo, what will Grey's Warrior name be? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Aww, RIP Echowave. :'( Good! Wow. How much did I miss? xP Gather some people onto IRC, main channel. Batstar's got some ceremonies to do. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC)! Hello Echo, does Oceanleap love Greyheart? If not, he might have another mate in mind. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhh........ Check Grey's page............ Sorry............. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about you having a bad day, and was gonna ask you if anoother cat could join WindClan, and yes, It's a tom, he can be Oceanleap's mate! Name: Smokefoot Gender: Tom Pelt: smoky Grey tabby Eyes: Orange Description: He is calm, thoughtful, caring, welcoming, and kind. What do you think? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Whan did we make a deal? We were just chatting, and I thought that Oceanleap wasn't interested in him..... Sorry Echo. And how is WindClan full? It only has 14-15 warriors, and 1 more warrior won't make a difference...... But I guess a no is a no........ --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay, I'll be on in a minute :) There are a few things I've gotta do first [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 01:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It's time I want Hawkkit and Echokit to be born TODAY or NOW. Please whenever you get on! I want to roleplay Hawkkit so bad.... [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC #warmbarn. Raven wants to say something to Lula. [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) congrats CONGRATS on the admin thing! From what I hered(bad spelling)You've been on for a long time.Again, CONGRATS!Leaf , 22:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) congrats CONGRATS on the admin thing! From what I hered(bad spelling)You've been on for a long time.Again, CONGRATS!Leaf , 22:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Echo, IRC? Just main channel. Also, Congrats on becoming an admin! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Let's do Burnpelt, Copperpaw, Eaglekit, and Smallkit's thing on the IRC. #tribeofrushingwater [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tommorow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ]] 02:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Join windclan? Can i join windclan? Name: Darkfang black tom with yellow eyes thanks :)Pebble2Pineow 00:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC Main Channel please. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'''Nighty]]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Queen. For you. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 16:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) It's cool, no hard feelings Hey that's a great idea. :) And on the CopperXBurn thing, that's fine as well. Even though I was beaten like a dead horse. XD Anyway, it's cool. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I've been on #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans for a long time. COME ON!! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 21:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Kitty thing Here is my kitty thingy you wanted from me!! NOW READ IT AND TAKE IT!!!!!!! Name: Bloompaw Eyes: Bright Green Fur Color: A Cream color with a red topped tail, red tips ears, red paws with a little bit of red dots and a dark orange oval funny shaped mark on her front left paw. Extra: Sometimes has a dull light blue flower in her hair. (She was never a kittypet, she just ended up in the forest somehow) Windclan joinin hi thar Echo xD yu s can a join as another cat? im gonna try rp a she-cat o3o Name: Iceberry Rank:Warrior Description: gray she cat with blue eyes and a torn ear ty =]pebble2pineow 23:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: *i forgot the title shoot* shure you mean the thunderclan forest one? pebble2pineow 00:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey The IRC won't let me leave a new message for some reason :P [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 01:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! My congratulations may not mean much, but I heard you were the newest admin! My congratulations! Bleh! I can't create a link in my sig. Butterfly } ''[[User Talk:Crystalpearl|{ Song! 19:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ashkit Thanks! [[User:Ravenflight92|Raven Randomness! 21:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Bloodclan hiyah echo hey uhm can i join Bloodclan? Ashblaze light gray tom with 3 dark paws and a lighter muzzle amber eyes ty pebble2pineow 23:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) irc? ok sure what clan are we rp in?pebble2pineow 23:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Okay, what about the main channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) That's strange...XD What about #ShadowClanCamp? We could roleplay Sparkkit and Skykit if you'd like [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire Fine, you can have her... I wanted her though... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]ThunderClan! 23:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire? Echo, why is everyone claiming Hawkfire's characters? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Xena Like this???? Moonpelt ۞ 18:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaf Whisker "Of Course." Lightning Strike mewed, trying to keep his cool, but obviously blushing. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what, I might hurt you. :D 14:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Why? But why? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) WC Could I join as the other MCA in WindClan? Cinderpaw - fluffy dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 12:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Echo! Anyway....IRC? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 12:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC)